The present invention relates generally to software development and more specifically to various aspects of language development regarding the use of a scripting language and a script engine executing within a virtual execution environment, such as using script engine for a dynamically typed, scripting language with an implementation of a statically typed, platform-independent, object-oriented programming language.
Traditionally, numbers in dynamically typed languages may have no fixed ranges. When executing bytecode generated from a dynamically typed language, overflow conditions may have to be handled. One traditional approach may be to treat all numeric arithmetic using doubles. In general, double arithmetic may be slower than integer arithmetic, thus incurring an additional performance cost. Furthermore, representing everything as objects, such as to get the resulting bytecode format type agnostic, may incur an even higher performance cost.